Torn Between 8 Men
by xxXnashgrier'swifeXxx
Summary: Raven Peters is head over heels with Nash Grier, her idol. But everything isn't okay once she meets him and the rest of the magcon boys. Does she really like Nash or does she like another member? Even worse she just might be giving birth to Nash's child. Will she find her heart is split into eighths or is Nash really her lover? A Nashmort Production
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Nash

Chapter 1

Hai! :3 mah names Raven park Peter (I'm not realted to Manspider but I wash I was cuzhesa total fucking hottie)) I have grey hair (I dyed it I'm not 1000 fecking years okd)) and elektric blue etez andjm supper skinni. I also have curbes in all the right places. But I'm insecure about them. I sekerectly cut but I wear skort sleaves cuz I don't lyke long sleeves.

Right now I'm wearing a miniskirt and a magcon crootop. My makeup today is black eyeliner and and shadowy eye shadow. I'm wearing reakky red lupstick. I'm not a slut.

So anyways I was at the grocery today and I waslooking over the canned bread my favourite fruit suddenly Nash grabbed the only can "hey" I screamed then I realused it was Nash and I didn't shave this morning. "Hey I like your smooth arms he said and gave me his number. "Call me if u want sum fun" he wanked. I blushed and peed a little and orgasmed. We both left the gricery.

A/n: this is my first fanfic so don't flame! xd Julian said hai and if u don't know who he is, fuck off


	2. Chapter 2 Seeing Nash Again!

Chapter 2

Today I woke up flawless as evah and I hate myselk so I cut a littke be4 eatin sum cereal. Captin crunch to be spefic. I looked tgeough my fone for messages and found kike 3 bilions texts from Moe my ex absuvue bf. Hes so clingy and only wanted me 4 secks ugh. I hate him.

suddenly I got a text from a a weird number. It was...nash!

NashGrierBabe?: hey u want come over im not busy

Me: okay hinny bunny :)

I drive over to his house andall the magcon boys stare at me. Their jaws are dropped and I smirk. "Yhe reak question is if im legally" they all look shocked "I amdobt worry" Nash was waiting for me "girl you look pretty"

I blushed and orgasmed again "i shaved just fro you" I winked "Nash jizzed in his pants"you make me hard when you sey that" I moaned and whispered in his ear " I got a bitkini wax"


	3. Chapter 3 Viewer discreation advised )

Chapter 3

Nash and I moved to his bedi dod a littke strap tease fro him and and even took off my bra. nash squuezed my spongy love mountains and he moaned while dping so. "im so hard please liet ne put my little brother in your inner goddess" ((julian said this to me 3)) i nodded and took off my lingere thong he put his you-know-what in my baby factory. i moaned and oressed my pelvis closer to his. i forgot all about birth control but whatecer. Nash came inside of me and i screamed

anyways i was eating captin crunch again and texting my bffl or my friend with benefits, enony. she was still wondering if i was uo for sevks tonite

me: if u lyke threesomes with Nash grier

her: omfgz yas girl

i went ti go tell nash about our threesome but seddunly i was blindfolded by...Caneron!

a/n: cliffhangerz!


	4. Chapter 4 Scary!

Chapter 4

Cameron took me to his room and threw me on his bed. He tied me to his bedpost and striped me dowen. "Wtf" I screamed. He hushed me and put his ding donger in my you-know-what.

I screamed and orgasmed. He came inside of me. We continued to have sex for the rest of the day.

The next day I woke up next to Cameron. Hewas cuddling me and I coldnt get up. Nash was also there, but he was naked. His dingy lingy was covered in cum. It was next to my face so I 'cleaned' it. He moaned in his sleep and I smiled. He came in mouth and I swallowed it all.

He woke up just then and smiled. "Hey babe" I smiled and removed my mouth from his organ. "Good morning" I licked my lips. His fuck stem twitched.

A/N: sorry if its shirt lol


	5. Chapter 5 My OTP in the First Paragraph

Chapter 5

_menwhile_

Taylor Caniff finished having buttsecks with Hayes Grier. He came inside of him and panted. A job well done for him and his throbbing meat wand. But then he saw Raven walk out wearing a reavaling dress. his dangly thing raised even higher

Taylor shoved his jigglywat up her hoo haa. She moaned with pleasure thinking it was Nash. Taylor used this as an advantage and continued to rape her unholy cavity of carnel pleasure. She rocked her hips and made Taylor come once more. He ran away as sion and she turned around.

Taylor then stuck his fuck truck back up the now sleeping Hayes Grier.

_back to Racen_

Nash just gave me a fuck and dump but without the dump. it was gramd. i am going to surprise him tonight


	6. Chapter 6 New Magcon Boy Introduced!

Chapter 6

Matthew Epinisa sat down next to Racen and rubbed her thighs. "hey sexy lady" "ew gross" she snapped. Suddenly Matthew started to harshly makeout with her. she struggked against his lips but finally gave in. he smelked so nice and he was starting to rub her clitoris. Raven was started to get wet. she moaned against his lips. suddenly he ripped apart her panties. he started to finger her hearth. she started to orgasm once he stuck three fingers in her man muncher.

Raven fekt conflicted vetween two guys. matthew who just passionatly made out and fingered her, but Nash, sweet loving Nash who wouldnt just date her for sex unlike moe. Suddenly Matthew stuck his tender mushroom in her cave of lust. She orgasmed once more and knew she was infact in love with two boys.

anyways Taylor and Hayes continuef to have buttsecks for the rest of the day and Caneron watched Matthew and Raven passionatly fuck. he was jealous. how could he get Racen to love him?

nash was shaving his legs during all this.

a/n: i like men who shave their legs


	7. Chapter 7 Gasp Dx

Chapter 7

I decided to take ashower today because i needed to shave for Nash. I got all the supllies and startef the water. someone opened the dolr right as i was about to step into the showet. it was...Shawn!

He didnt notice me at first but when he did he started to lick his lips. he locked the door behind him preventing my escape. He took out a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed me to the towel rack. i orgasmed at tge force he was giving.

he slapped my fleshy globes till they were red then he stuck his dickle dackle into my damp canal of lust. we hadsex up until he got tired and came inside of me. he un hamdcuffed me so i could finally take a shower. with one more slap to my anal fortress he left.


	8. Chapter 8 Xtra Long xD

Chapter 8

so today the magcon boys wantefd to play twister with me for some reason? but they said the play twister a different way. so i had to strip in order to play. It was a littke weird but i didnt question it because Bash said he liked it.

Cameron, Nash, Carter, Matthew, and Taylor were there too. Taylor spun the wheel thoigh. on the first color i felt a magical love popsicle penetrate my cum dumpster. it was...Carter!

"魚gentailsはとても暑いですし、映画が出てくると、あなたはMMのよ" he moanedwhile thrusting his hips. "妇产科ｉｎｇ犹如扑三十一份额路上送噢噢噢噢噢快狗噢到 喉咙要不是咖啡有鼻涕长" He gasped. Nash didnt really seem to mind, so i was okay with.

twister didnt last long because Carter took me to his bedroom. he shoved a tentacled dildo into my poop cavern. it was tge first tim i ever had something in there so i gasped. he just groaned in japanese again and continued to fill my penis trap with pleasure.

He screamed when he came but also shot a powerful beam out if his hands. it looked a lot like that show dragon ball z. but i didnt really know that because that show is stupid.

anyways i ate cereal again and looked at my texts form Moe. he was sending ne death threats. i started to sob and cut myself. Caneron saw and started to comfort me.

my heart is now torn between so many men

a/n: i tried to make this longer fro you


	9. Chapter 9 Moe! Dx

Nash decided to take me out fro icecream today. i really needed it.

anyways we were at DQ and moe just freaking attacked me and tried to choke me. Nash saw and bought the ice xeeam first then saved me. my hero. he told moe to never return and moe left.

so anyways we were driving back and i realised today that i missed my period. it was probavly nothing but i dtill wasnt sure.

so it turns out that today the magcon boys leave for their tour so i had to go home.

_time skip to when they get back_

it turns iut im pregnant but with who? i think its Nash's baby becauae i want a kid that looks exactly like him. plus we'be done tge frickle frackle more tgen the other magcon boys.


	10. Chapter 10 Babie Killer

So today i went over to the magcon house cuz Nash said he wanted to see me xD what a sweetheart. I decided today i tell him im pregnant. Hopefull he will supportme ad stay with me forever and ever. Till death do us part ;) So i drove ovr to the house and Taylro opened the door for me. I wasn't reallly preggeers yet so they cnt really notive imfat. Anyways Taylor invited me inside and i sat dowen and ate cereal. aptin crunch my fav. So apperaently Nash wasnt here yet so i had to tell my bffl through a text.

Her: omfg is itmy kid? lol

Me: lol no girls cant mke babies together

Her: is it nash;s

Me: mayyyybe ;)

So then Nash walked in and started to kiss my neck. "Hey baby" I mumbled. He didn't respond. It was cler to meh that he wanted to get into mypanites but i couldnt let him because of the babie. "I nned to talk to you" I said looking into Hazel eyes. "What?" he pouted. Don't freak out or anything but im preggnatn" i said. But ut then he... slapped me!


	11. Chapter 11 Hersel Grce

"ow nash! wtf?!" I screeched. "im notready to beaet fether!" he ran out of the room. Suddenly...saled! oh and also this realy slut girl with long raven black hair that runs down to her waist and curves in all the right places. "Where's Nash?" she asked being a lil bitchy."None of you r business i snapped""Im hi s ister" she screamed. "Oh, he just ran out"I smirked. (warning incest) Nash walked back in right when i sed that and that rally sluttly sister of his just started making out with him!1!11 "HEY!" I screamed. "lol Hazel Grace you surprisedme" he laughed.

"hey!" I yelled. "Im carryng your hild!" Nash paled. "Oh yeah, babe meet the mother of my chld" Nash groaned. "Yeah,so back off, you slut. who kisses their brother anyways?" I hissed. "it'sforbidden love and mylast bf augustus dumped me anyways" She snaped

"Nash you love me right?" I cried. "uhhh...yeahh...about that-" "SEE YOU BITCH HE LOVES ME LOL"

suddem;y...Augustus walked in and started to pasionatley make out with Hazel!


	12. Chapter 12 harsh

I she say the broke up? But then he harshly ripped open her shirt and took it off even her bra. Nashleft to go harshly shave and clear his head. I stayed and harshly watched them ashe harshly filled her moistcore with hislove sasauge. IT was harshly making my ladygarden wet for somereson. I harshly took of my pants and bagan to harshly masterbate. He then harshly pulled out his cream stickand harshly went upher fart factory. I hharshly orgasmed at the sight. Suddenly someone harshly penetrated my arse. I harshly screamed. "THEBABIE!111!"

I didn't know who it was but it felt good. I continued to make harsh eye contactwith Hazel. She was harshly creuing. Suddenly Nash harshly walked back in and started hashly stick his no-no carrot up Haazel's hoo haa. She screa,ed harshly of pleasured. Then suddenly Hayes made me suck his hardemed dingly-diddly-dinga-long harshly. It tasted bitter but i harshly did it for hayes. "YOU DO IT BETTER THAN TAYLOR" He roared amighty harsh roarwhile harshly filling my mouth with his love

Then after me he harhsly stuck his willy into hazel's mouth. "Raven does it better thn you" I harshly smirked. Then suddenly hazel harshly screamed. "IM PREGNANT WITH NASH'S BABY TOO!1 STOP SEXING ME!" I harshly gasped. whoever was harshly fucking my behindstopped aswell. "nono please keep going" i said.


	13. Chapter 13 The endor is it 11

so after all that Nash slapped Hazel. "IM NOT READY TO BE AFEATHER" he gasped. suddenly...Auguestus dropped ded! I gasped. Hazel gasped. Nash gasped. He, she, me gasped. Shrek gasped. Everybody 's first grade gasping. Agustus gasped out some final words. They weren't all that good tbh, ot waslike "i love you Hazel and thats my kid" or so,ething useless like that. What a total weaboo.

anyways Nash saidthe only reason he liked Hazel so much was because she had chemo and apperarnyly her harwas a wug :/ so in order to compete for his love i wnetand got ten thusand waxes. Lets just say I got a lil frisky tonigth

but then Hazel walked in on us and sed she was moving away with her unborn child. I toldher to go fuck herself and she did with Carter'sdildo.

I ended up getting an abortion because Nash wanted it. He also said he didn't want to be with me anymore. I cried. I ran away. I cried and ran. I ran and cried. I finally found shelter and cried. I couldn't stop crying. There was a crying water fall in my tear ducks. I cried and cried and cried and cried and cried and cried and cried and cried and cried and cried and cried and cried and cried and cried and criedbut then i dried my tears but that irratated my eyes so then i cried some more.

And that wasonly a yearago. Now im living in the slytherin common room at hogwarts. Im dating a girl this year, hernme is umbidge. I love her so much.

a/n: this is the last chater guise but sty tune for the sequel!1!1!1


End file.
